Pet Shop
by InsaneChickOfWriting
Summary: Lazard really was starting to regret asking.
1. An Offhand Comment

It all started on Monday, with an offhand comment. Reno's, of course.

"A lot of animals, don't ya think? It's like a pet shop in here yo!" Cissnei had giggled and replied that Lazard must have been one busy man. Now it was Friday, and the comment was still bothering him. When he finally couldn't take it anymore, he approached the pair, questioning them. That had caught them off guard, but seconds later both burst out laughing. Lazard just stood there patiently, waiting for their answer. Reno was the one who finally answered.

"Pet shop full of SOLDIERs, yo. Sephiroth a cat, Genesis a panther, Angeal a lion. Zack a puppy, and that cadet that trails him a chocobo! See? Pet shop, albiet a small one." The director was left stunned, relizing that the comparisons were rather true. However, Reno wasn't finished. "And with everything they are, they really are eating each other." As the laughter faded down the hall, Lazard wondered what he was going to do with the men under his command. At the very least, he was going to have to give them a stern talk. After all, what kind of image would ShinRa have if their feared SOLDIERs were refered to as pets? That, and how obvious they were being with each other.

* * *

**A/N: ok so this is only a quick little preview/drabble type thing, although I will most likely end up posting little bits and pieces of interactions featuring Animal!SOLDIERs. Because really, who can resist? I mean come ON! Also, because it's an amusing notion, fan art? I'll post a link somewhere.**


	2. A Constant

"Angeal! I am not a puppy man!" The others laughed, or giggled in the cadet's case. Zack only pouted, glaring at the SOLDIERs, and Cloud, in the room. "I'm not dammit! Cloud ya little brat, c'mere!" He smirked as the little blonde shyly made his way over to him, pulling the fierce cadet onto his lap when he approached. "If I'm a puppy I demand food! I claim this baby chocobo as mine!" He nipped Cloud's neck, ignoring Sephiroth's amused look, Angeal's amused/disapproving look, and Genesis's snickers. Cloud socked him lightly.

"I am not a chocobo Zack!" Zack only continued to leave marks on his cute little blonde, nuzzling at times, it seemed to calm him down.

"It does resemble a chocobo, I suppose. Although I still don't see why you call him that." Sephiroth finally spoke.

"It's just a term of endearment Seph, not much else. Plus he's extra cute when he's flustered, his spikes flare!" Angeal shook his head at his puppy, knowing he'd never change.

"Terms of endearment that must stop," Lazard entered, looking over his SOLDIERs. "I have been compared to a pet shop owner, you being the pets. I'd prefer if such things didn't happen, so if you don't mind, be less of obvious with the romance and pet names." The room was deathly silent.

"What the hell?! Well whatever! Hey Angeal can I take a break? I wanna show my little chocobo around the stables!" Some things really never would change with Zack.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, been busy and such.**


	3. Chocobo Stables

As Lazard looked for Zack to talk to him about the openness issue, he paused to listen to Angeal asked about the location of his puppy, while Genesis snickered in reply, saying something about Cloud and birds, Sephiroth groaning and muttering about chocobos being scarred for life. So, Lazard concluded the boy was in the stables. When he arrived at the stables, asking an overseer about Zack's whereabouts, he only mumbled something about riding chocobos and hurried off with a blush on his face. He enter the stables cautiously, the place suprisingly devoid of any human presence. He heard a groan and looked over to where several chocobos were pointedly glaring at. He turned pale and quickly went out. It seems he had misunderstood the overseer. Zack wasn't out riding chocobos, Zack was in the stable having his 'chocobo' ride _him_.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for blatant sexual references! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed, I'll try to get everything to where I update weekly.**


End file.
